My Couple
by Kken RukIno
Summary: SasuIno/ GaaIno Ken newbie jadi mohon bimbingannya ya. Gomen, Ken tidak bisa buat summary..


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Newbie, OOC, typo(s), EYD hancur, deskripsi kurang, abal, semi-canon dll.**

**A/N : Aku masih baru di sini. Jadi mohon bimbingannya ya Senpai. :)**

**.**

**.**

**My Couple**

**SasuIno/ GaaIno**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read.**

**.**

**.**

"Hhh~" gadis pirang pucat ini menghela napas entah yang keberapa kalinya. Raut wajahnya sedikit ia tekuk. Helaian poninya melambai mengikuti kemana arah angin membawanya.

Di bawah pohon sakura, ia menghirup udara yang terasa sangat sejuk. Ahh sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakan momen begini. Duduk di bawah pohon sakura ditemani sahabat berkepala nanasnya yang sedari tadi asik memandang kapas putih di langit. Nara Shikamaru.

Dikepalanya telah bertumpuk berbagai macam pikiran yang membuatnya akhir-akhir ini sedikit merasakan yang namanya sakit kepala. Bukan.. Bukan masalah misi kok. Semua misi yang ia lakukan berjalan dengan lancar.

Yeah.. Putri tunggal Yamanaka Inoichi ini sedang kepikiran dengan pemuda yang 2 bulan lalu telah kembali ke Konoha. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke?

Ino tersenyum begitu mengingat Godaime Ho_kage_— Naruto memohon kepada para petinggi Konoha dan para empat _Kage_ untuk memaafkan dan menghapuskan hukuman gantung untuk Sasuke.

Naruto memang mempunyai daya tarik tersendiri sehingga mereka semua menyetujuinya, ya walaupun tidak semudah itu. Sasuke masih harus menjalani beberapa hukuman, yang berkat Naruto_ lagi_ menjadi ringan. Hh.. Sasuke benar-benar berhutang banyak pada Naruto.

_Sasuke_..

Entah kenapa begitu menyebut namanya jantung Ino berdegup dengan tidak wajar. Ia merasa wajahnya panas dan seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutnya.

Ino menggeleng. Tidak mungkin ia masih mencintai pemuda itu! Perasaan ini sudah lama ia lupakan. Tapi saat melihat mata onix itu.. Oh tidak! Perasaan tidak bisa dibohongi Ino. Kau benar-benar masih mencintai Sasuke! _Inner_ Ino histeris.

Saat Ino mencoba untuk menetralkan kembali jantungnya, ia tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Shikamaru memperhatikan kelakuan tidak wajar dari Ino. Ia hanya memasang wajah bosan walau berbeda 180 derajat dengan otak dan perasaannya.

Ia yakin, sahabat _blonde_—nya ini sedang dalam keadaan kurang baik. Terbukti sedari tadi Ino hanya diam. Padahal telah menjadi karakter Ino bahwa Ino tidak akan betah mengunci mulutnya.

Shikamaru kembali menatap awan siang yang bergerak perlahan. Ia lebih memilih bungkam. Ia ingin Ino sendiri yang menceritakan padanya. Ya, tanpa pemaksaan.

"Shika," tegur Ino akhirnya dari kebungkamannya. Ia melirik Shikamaru yang masih saja menatap langit tanpa memperdulikan panggilannya.

Tak mendapat respon dari Shikamaru, Ino akhirnya juga menidurkan tubuhnya yang beralaskan rumput-rumput hijau yang sontak menggelitik punggung Ino yang memang sedikit terekspos.

Setelah menyamankan posisi tidurnya, ia kemudian memejamkan matanya. Mencoba mendapat jawaban atas permasalahan batinnya sekarang. Sebenarnya jawabannya begitu mudah, tapi entah kenapa ia tidak begitu yakin. Karena yang ia tahu, ia telah berhasil melupakan pemuda Uchiha itu. _Kami-sama_..

"Shika,"

"..."

"Sepertinya aku kembali mencintai Sasuke."

**oooooooooo**

Mata _onix_ itu memandang kosong kunai-kunai yang berserakan di depannya. Beberapa goresan kecil tercetak di pipi dan tangannya hasil latihannya barusan yang sepertinya tidak berjalan lancar.

Ia berusaha bangkit walau tubuhnya masih sempoyongan. Kepalanya terasa begitu sakit, begitu pula dengan anggota tubuhnya yang lain. _Khee_.. Tidak mungkin Sasuke bisa seperti ini hanya karena latihan kecil kan? Jawabannya memang '_ya_'. Itu tidak mungkin. Tapi jawabannya akan berbeda jika kondisi batin pemuda berambut raven itu dibawah nol.

_Yaa_.. Bukan Sasuke tidak kuat, tapi _batin_— nya sekaranglah yang tidak kuat. Ia tidak mengerti apa sekarang yang ia rasakan. Yang jelas ia merasa sakit di bagian hatinya (baca: perasaannya). Lebih sakit dari luka yang ia dapat saat melawan Killer Bee lalu.

Sakit ini ia rasakan saat mendengar ucapan sahabat Cherry-nya.

"_Aku akan menikah dengan Naruto."_

Hanya dengan satu kalimat dapat membuatnya begini? Apa kalimat itu adalah sebuah _genjutsu_? Kalau begitu, belajar dari mana Sakura sehingga jurus itu begitu sempurna?

Berbagai pertanyaan menghinggapi otak pemuda ini yang ia yakin tidak akan mendapat jawabannya. Daripada mencari jawaban yang tidak pasti, lebih baik ia pulang dan segera mengobati hatinya ini.

Hati. Ya hatinya yang sakit. Apa jangan-jangan ia telah mengidap penyakit kanker hati?

Ahh sudahlah. Itu tidak mungkin. Sepertinya otaknya juga sudah mulai tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Berendam air hangat mungkin akan membuatnya lebih baik.

**oooooooooo**

_**Flashback**__** On**_

"Aku akan menikah dengan Naruto," mendengar pernyataan Sakura barusan membuat Sasuke tersentak dari kegiatannya membuka-buka buku medis milik Sakura.

Sekarang ia memang berada di salah satu ruangan di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Ia sengaja mengunjungi Sakura. Jangan tanya apa alasannya, karena ia sendiri tidak tahu apa alasannya mengunjungi gadis berambut _pink_ ini.

Dan sekarang, begitu ia ingin membuka lembaran kertas berikutnya, ia mendengar kalimat yang benar-benar membuatnya merasakan perasaan yang kurang mengenakkan.

Sakura ingin menikah. Dengan Naruto.

Menikah. Itu tandanya Sakura akan menjadi milik Naruto dan tidak ada yang bisa merebutnya. Entah kenapa membayangkannya saja membuat Sasuke merasa tak nyaman.

"Kau serius?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Tentu saja,Sasuke."

"Apa alasannya?" pertanyaan Sasuke sontak membuat _medic_— _nin_ ini menoleh padanya. Ia sedikit mengangkat sebelah alisnya kemudian tersenyum seolah pertanyaan Sasuke tak mengandung makna apapun.

"Tentu saja karena aku mencintainya. Kau ini bagaimana sih?"

Kali ini Sasuke bungkam. Cinta ya? Apa perasaan seperti itu sama seperti perasaannya kepada Itachi? Kalau begitu, berarti Sakura sangat menyayangi Naruto. Jadi, bagaimana perasaan Sakura padanya?

Sasuke sedikit mengepalkan tangannya. Ia ingin mengatakan 'kau tidak boleh menikah dengan Naruto' maupun 'Kau tidak boleh menikah dengan siapapun'.

Tapi ia tidak mungkin mengatakannya. Ia tidak ingin merebut kebahagiaan Sakura, karena sepertinya ia terlihat begitu bahagia. Lebih bahagia saat ia memberikan senyumannya untuk gadis bersurai _pink_ ini.

"Oh begitu."

"Memangnya kenapa,Sasuke?" Sasuke hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Sakura tadi.

"Kau yakin? Sepertinya kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Ya sudah, kalau ada apa-apa katakan saja padaku. Oke," Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya membuat Sasuke kelagapan. Sakura tadi manis. Ya, _manis_.Tapi sebentar lagi semua itu akan menjadi milik Naruto, bukan dia.

Mengetahui fakta tersebut membuat hatinya terasa nyeri. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa begini, tapi yang jelas ia tidak ingin Sakura untuk Naruto. Ti —

"Kau tahu Sasuke.. Kemarin Naruto membawaku ke ladang bunga matahari. Terus ia memberiku liontin berbentuk kelopak sakura. Ah maaf aku tidak memakainya. Tapi ia mengatakan bahwa ia melakukan semua itu karena ingin aku bahagia. Ahh Naruto begitu baik, Sasuke. Aku sangat mencintainya."

_Blesh~_

Jika ingin lebaynya, mungkin Sasuke akan mengatakan hatinya seperti dialiri listrik dari chidori-nya. Tapi memang itu yang ia rasakan. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan ucapan yang Sakura keluarkan dengan lantang dan sangat menggebu-gebu.

Sekarang ini ia seperti ingin menyalurkan kemarahan maupun perasaan anehnya. Lebih baik ia sekarang pergi demi menyelamatkan barang-barang medis Sakura.

"Begitu ya? Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu Sakura."

_**Flashback off**_

_Brak__.._

Sasuke menghancurkan sendiri meja santainya hanya dengan mengingat kejadian tadi siang. Ia masih benar-benar kesal terutama dengan perasaannya yang tidak kunjung tenang malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

Padahal ia telah melakukan berbagai cara untuk menghilangkannya. Mulai dari latihan sore tadi yang menghasilkan seluruh tubuhnya pegal. Berendam selama 2 jam, meminum sari tomat yang ia bekukkan dengan tujuan untuk mendinginkan kepala dan hatinya sedikit trik pemuda Hyuuga yang katanya dapat menenangkan pikiran, apalagi kalau bukan bermeditasi. Dan hingga ia meminum obat sakit kepala.

Tapi semuanya nihil, tak ada yang dapat menghilangkannya. Dan sekarang, ia menyalurkan semuanya lewat pukulan meja.

Yang benar saja, kenapa ia bisa jadi begini? Jika ini dibiarkan lebih lama lagi, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ia harus cepat menyembuhkan penyakit anehnya ini.

**oooooooooo**

Sinar mentari memasuki celah-celah gorden,mencoba _sedikit_ mengganggu si pemilik ruangan agar dapat membiarkan mereka menyinari ruangan lebih bebas. Dan _bingo_! Pemilik kamar berhasil terusik dengan kenakalan cahaya-cahaya sang raja pagi tersebut.

Perlahan, mata _sapphire_ itu terbuka memperlihatkan betapa indahnya mata itu. Ino, nama sang pemilik mata dan ruangan ini. Ia terlihat sedikit mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya matahari yang seperti berlomba masuk ke pupilnya.

Setelah berhasil beradaptasi, ia kemudian melirik jam weker di sampingnya.

05.43 am

Masih terlalu pagi untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Ino merenggangkan tubuhnya kemudian membuka gorden kamarnya, membiarkan cahaya menerangi kamarnya yang dalam 7 jam tadi dibiarkan gelap.

Ino tersenyum sembari membuka jendela kamarnya dan langsung menghirup dalam-dalam udara pagi yang menyapanya. Ahh ia sangat menyukai suasana begini.

"Hal apa saja yang akan terjadi hari ini ya?" setelah mengatakan itu, Ino memasuki kamar mandi yang memang berada di dalam kamarnya.

**oooooooooo**

"Ohayou Tou— _chan_," sapa Ino saat menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa menghampiri ayahnya yang sedang asik membaca sebuah kertas berwarna pink dan_ orange_ ditemani secangkir teh hangat. Ino terlihat sangat segar sehabis membersihkan dirinya dan sangat manis dengan setelan sederhannya. Kaos _orange_ dengan motif bunga matahari dan celana _legging_ selututnya.

"_Oyahou Hime_," Ino mencium kedua pipi ayahnya dan pandangannya langsung terfokus pada selembaran kertas yang sedikit mencolok, atau itu bisa disebut dengan undangan?

"Apa itu, Tou— _chan_?"

Ayah Ino— Inoichi meletakkan selembaran kertas itu di atas meja dan kemudian mengambil koran yang berada tepat disamping cangkir tehnya sembari berkata, "Ah itu undangan pernikahan Tuan _Hokage_ dengan sahabatmu itu,"

"APA?" sontak Ino langsung mengambil undangan tersebut dan membacanya. Tidak sampai semenit, Ino langsung membelalakkan matanya.

Yang benar saja. Si _Forehead_ akan menikah dengan Naruto?

Ino menggelengkan sendiri kepalanya. Ia masih belum bisa percaya. Jangan-jangan dirinya salah baca atau undangannya salah cetak nama?

Dengan itu, Ino kembali membacanya malah ia mengejanya. Mencoba meyakinkan bahwa isi undangan itu tidaklah benar.

Tapi itu percuma Ino. Walau 1000 kali kau membacanya, tulisan diundangan itu tidak akan berubah. Dan mereka tidak mungkin salah cetak atau apalah itu.

Diundangan itu tetap akan tertulis nama calon mempelai.

_Uzumaki Naruto dan Haruno Sakura._

Dengan mimik wajah yang belum berubah saat membaca undangan tadi, Ino mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu kursi meja makan. Sekali lagi ia membacanya dan sedikit pun kata-katanya tidak berubah.

Inoichi mulai melihat Ino dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Bertanya-tanya akan mimik yang dipasang Ino sekarang.

"Kau baik-baik saja _Hime_?"

Ino tersentak begitu mendengar suara ayahnya. "Ah iya Tou— _chan_. A-aku baik-baik saja," Inoichi hanya mengangkat bahunya kemudian kembali melanjutkan membaca koran yang sempat terhenti.

Sedangkan Ino, masih belum sepenuhnya dapat mengembalikan keadaannya seperti semula. Ia masih begitu terkejut. Sakura, sahabat _F__orehead_— nya itu mau menikah. Dengan Naruto lagi!

Bukannya Si _F__orehead_ itu masih menyukai Sasuke, tapi kenapa malah dengan Naruto. Oh tidak. Ia harus meminta penjelasan pada Sakura jika ia tidak ingin hari ini hanya di isi oleh rasa penasaran saja.

"Otou— _chan_."

"_Hmm_. Kenapa _Hime_?"

"Aku harus menemui Sakura. Sekarang," berbarengan dengan kalimatnya tadi, Ino langsung berlari keluar rumah tak lupa mencium kedua pipi ayahnya yang masih belum dapat mencerna sikap putri semata wayangnya.

Setelah menyadari apa yang terjadi, Inoichi langsung tersentak dan mencoba memanggil Ino.

"Hei _Hime_. Bagaimana dengan sarapan kita?" tapi tercuma. Sepertinya Ino tidak akan mendengar teriakkan ayahnya.

**oooooooooo**

"I— Ino?" Sakura terbelalak mendapati Ino berada di depan rumahnya dengan penampilan acak-acakkan. Ia kemudian menyuruh Ino masuk ke dalam kamarnya sementara ia membuatkan minuman untuk Ino. Sepertinya sahabatnya ini terlihat benar-benar haus.

Ino langsung meneguk habis minuman yang diberi Sakura. Ia benar-benar haus sekarang. Tentu saja, sedaritadi ia harus berlari ke rumah Sakura. Padahal jarak antara rumahnya ke rumah Sakura itu bisa dikatakan jauh.

Selesai menghabiskannya, Ino meletakkan gelas kosong tersebut ke atas meja kecil Sakura. Ia menatap marah Sakura, seolah-olah Sakura telah merusak semua alat kosmetiknya.

Melihat tatapan menakutkan Ino, Sakura hanya bisa nyengir terpaksa. Ia kemudian sedikit memperbaiki posisi duduknya, mencoba tidak terpengaruh dengan tatapan Ino.

"Kau jahat Sakura!"

"Eh? A-apa maksudmu Ino?"

Mimik wajah Ino berubah. Yang tadi marah sekarang tergantikan dengan wajah yang menahan tangisnya.

"Kau jahat! Kenapa dari dulu kau tidak katakan padaku kalau kau akan menikah secepat ini, Sakura?"

"I-Ino.."

"Kami-sama. Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu, Sakura. Saat Sasuke kembali ke Konoha, kau mengatakan bahwa kau masih mencintainya. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau akan menikah dengan Naruto?"

"Ino.."

"Dan oh.. Kau menikah dua minggu lagi kan? Dan kau tidak menceritakannya padaku? Khehh sahabat macam apa kau?"

Kali ini Sakura juga mulai mengeluarkan cairan bening dari kedua matanya. Ia tidak bermaksud merahasiakan dari Ino perihal pernikahannya dengan Naruto.

Detik kemudian kedua gadis itu berpelukan. Entah apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan. Yang jelas mereka mencoba mengelurkan isi hati mereka yang sebenarnya. Mencoba mengerti dengan keadaan yang sedang terjadi. Ino maupun Sakura masih gadis berumur 19 tahun yang sedang belajar menjadi sosok yang lebih dewasa.

Mereka bukan lagi gadis remaja yang cengeng. Tapi untuk kali ini, biarkanlah mereka kembali seperti dulu. Menangis bersama hanya karena masalah pacar, cowok dan entah apa lagi masalah-masalah pribadi mereka.

Dan kali ini sungguh beda. Mereka bukan menangis karena cinta. Tapi lebih tepatnya menangisi kenyataan bahwa mereka tak dapat bersama lagi lebih leluasa nantinya.

Yah. Persahabatan memang tak ada duanya.

TBC

.

**A/N :**

**Salam kenal Minna-san. Aku Ken, masih baru di dunia fanfiction.**

**Dan yaa.. Hanya segini kemampuanku Senpai. Ken tahu masih banyak yang kurang, jadi beritahu Ken apa saja yang harus diperbaiki ya.**

**Mohon review nya. Flame juga boleh kok.**

**RnR please..**

**Kken Rukino.**


End file.
